


Snow Is Serious Business When Your Business Is Being A Kid

by vulcanhighblood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Snow, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka is a Good Teacher, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanhighblood/pseuds/vulcanhighblood
Summary: Iruka's trying to teach his class, but the first snowfall of the year makes keeping their attention more difficult than he would have liked.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Snow Is Serious Business When Your Business Is Being A Kid

**Author's Note:**

> My seventh work in the Umino Hours Discord Server's Winter Bingo.  
> Written for the prompt: Flurries

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto leaped to his feet, pointing out the window. “It’s snowing!”

Iruka internally suppressed a groan as the  _ entire class _ turned to look, exclaiming excitedly. The snow had barely begun to fall, small flurries dancing by the window. There wasn’t even enough to stick yet, the ground still looked fine. “Yes, I can see that. As I was saying-”

“Can we have class outside, Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked, completely ignoring the fact that Iruka was  _ desperately trying _ to return the class to the topic at hand. 

Iruka stared back at Naruto. The kid was clad in a ratty jumpsuit that was too short for his legs and arms. He was not in any way dressed for the snow, and it made no sense to him that the child would want to go out dressed like that. “No, Naruto, we can’t. Once I finish explaining the exercise, we can practice our substitution jutsus, though.”

Naruto slumped back in his seat, staring out at the snowfall with a scowl. “I just wanna see the snow,” he grumbled. 

“None of you are even  _ dressed _ for the snow,” Iruka snapped, knowing he was already losing this battle as he’d actively started to argue with his students. Everyone knew the minute you started trying to explain or justify your decisions the kids would smell weakness. Sure enough, Naruto leaned forward.

“That’s okay! I don’t have a coat anyway so I would go outside like this anytime!” Naruto declared, as if that was something to be proud of. Instead, it just made Iruka’s chest ache a little to think about the boy freezing in the snow with no one even worried enough about him to get him some gloves and a decent coat.

“Well  _ I’m _ not letting you go out without a coat,” Iruka decided, and continued the lecture. 

Naruto gave him a funny look, but settled down after a few more minutes of longing glances out the window. 

By the time the school day wound to a close, the snow had fallen thick enough to give a nice  _ crunch _ when you stepped on it, and most of the kids’ parents had showed up with coats, hats, and other snow gear to help them bundle up before heading home. The only two in his class who didn’t have this benefit were the “rivals” of his class, Sasuke and Naruto. The fact that this rivalry was mostly one-sided and caused nothing but headaches was irrelevant, as far as Naruto was concerned, and Iruka had learned that sometimes it was easier to just play along. As the two boys were headed for the door, though, Iruka stopped them. “Hold on you two,” he said, digging into his bag. “It’s entirely too cold for you to be going out dressed like that.”

Sasuke gave Iruka an exasperated look. “My house isn’t that far from here.”

The Uchiha compound was on the other side of the village and Iruka didn’t even bother to address the blatant lie, instead winding his scarf around Sasuke’s neck and handing him a pair of gloves. “You can bring these back tomorrow,” he told the boy. “Hurry home now, it’s cold.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied without another word. Iruka then turned to Naruto, hands on his hips. “What are we going to do about  _ you?”  _ he asked, and Naruto winced.

“Really, it’s fine, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto protested, “I always go out like this.”

“Unacceptable,” Iruka decided, tugging his own coat off the hook and draping it over Naruto’s shoulders. “Let’s go find you something warmer to wear.”

Naruto, swimming in Iruka’s winter wear, gazed up at him with surprise. “But… why?”

“Because you’re clearly going to be playing in the snow after school, and you need to stay warm,” Iruka replied, scooping up the homework pile from the homework organizer and shoving it in his school bag before shooing Naruto in the direction of the door. 

“But now  _ you _ don’t have a coat,” Naruto protested, walking down the hallway nonetheless. “Or a scarf, or gloves.”

“But I do have a hat,” Iruka pulled out his hat and tugged it on over his ponytail, adjusting his hitai-ate to sit over it. “That’ll do for now.”

The two of them made their way out of the academy, and Naruto stuttered to a stop as they made it out the door. “Oh,” he said, spinning in a small circle, gazing up at the sky with a beatific smile on his face. “Look at all the snowflakes!” he stuck his tongue out, attempting to catch one in his mouth. 

“Yes, I know,” Iruka said, unable to keep the grin from his own face. “It’s beautiful.”

“I love snow,” Naruto said, marching in a tight circle to enjoy the  _ crunch crunch _ of snow under his feet. “It’s so… fluffy!”

Iruka wasn’t sure he necessarily agreed with that assessment, but he just chuckled and nudged Naruto’s shoulder. “Let’s go get you a real coat so you can have fun  _ without _ freezing out here, okay?”

Naruto grinned up at Iruka. “Okay,” he agreed. “But only if you help me build a snowman, after!” 

Iruka paused, the homework papers in his bag hanging heavy on his shoulder. He glanced down at the wide blue eyes gazing up at him, full of hope and longing. He sighed. So, another late night of grading it would be.

“Okay, but only if we can go for ramen after that,” he said seriously.

“Yeah! You’re the best, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto crowed, charging off in the direction of the village market. 

Shaking his head, Iruka chuckled to himself, traipsing after him. One more late night wouldn’t kill him. Besides, it had been a  _ long _ time since he’d built a snowman.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed to ad mit that this, too, did not really align with any bingo lines. At this point it almost feels like my brain is trying to sabotage my bingo attempts. But I'm having enough fun writing that i'm okay with that.   
> I just love Iruka and Naruto bonding time, okay? can't get enough of it.


End file.
